Power Rangers Final Force Episode 11: Adam's Might
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Adam's past is coming back to haunt him, and the Rangers need to either clear his debt or make 50,000.


Adam gripped the wheel of his car, taking a deep breath, "Its fine, it's been a while but you still got this." He turned the key and revved the car a bit the cars next to him also started up and revved their engines.

One of the cars rolled their window down and Adam did the same, "Long time no see Adam, still think you can win after all this time?"

Adam, hiding his internal dread said, "Pssh please, I only quit cuz I felt bad for you!"

The guy in the other car snickered and said, "Never change Adam."

A man spoke up on the loudspeakers and said, "Ladies and gentlemen place your bets because the race is about to begin! Returning after a long hiatus is our old champion, The Mighty Adam!" lights flashed on revealing a roaring crowd in the bleachers surrounding a race track, 4 cars including Adam were lined up at the starting line all prepared to race.

Adam rolled his windows up and said to himself, "I can do this, I used to win all the time and I'm a Power Ranger now I should win easily but…" he took his hands off the wheel and said, "Why am I so scared?"

The engines of each of the cars roared and the announcer said, "Racers, on your mark…" the crowd went quiet as time seemed to slow down, "Get set…." the engines revved even louder, "GO!" the four cars zoomed off toward the first turn Adam managed to take the lead and the crowd cheered, Adam took the first turn perfectly as his rivals chased after him.

As they were reaching the next turn a thought came into Adam's head, "I shouldn't be doing this," but Adam shook it off and said, "I already started, I'll just get it over with." Adam was about to take the turn but he didn't realize how fast he was going and his car flipped and crashed into the sidelines, with insane reaction speed, Adam Morphed just before the car made impact with the ground, paramedics and some other bystanders were running toward Adam to make sure he didn't die, he Demorphed just before anyone saw him and stumbled out and said, "I-I'm fine…" Adam noticed all the cars already on their second lap, he looked back at his car and saw that it was in no condition to drive and he groaned, "This is gonna be bad."

Adam was on his way home from the racetrack as he ran into a wealthy and angry looking man, "Adam" he said in a gruff voice, "You were supposed to win that race you know."

Adam laughed and said, "Well uh, hehe I just had a lot on my mind and uh…"

"Do you remember our agreement?" he said.

"Well, how could I forget?"

"Yes, so you know that I bet quite a bit of money on you as always. But you lost this time and that wasn't part of our agreement." the man snapped his fingers as 2 other well-dressed men walked out from the shadows, they were holding their hands in their jackets as if they were hiding a weapon.

Adam held his hands out and said, "N-n-n-no wait! I can uh… I can repay you… how much money did you bet on me?"

The man chuckled and said, "$50,000." Adam was about to speak but was interrupted, "You get 3 days to get me the money or you'll have to use some _other _compensation. Am I clear?"

Adam sighed and said, "Y-yes…"

The men walked off and Adam went to another direction until he was out of sight, then he teleported to the Command Center.

As Adam arrived he noticed Xenon and Alpha working on something and when they noticed him Alpha said, "Adam! Why are you here don't you humans need sleep."

Adam cleared his throat and said, "Oh hehe that why I came here actually! I just wanna stay in the Command Center for the next oh, 3 or four… years.

Alpha yelled, "Absolutely not! No more Rangers living here! I told Kass and I'll tell you one human is MORE than enough!"

Xenon responded more calmly, "Why do you want to stay here Adam?"

"Oh it's nothing really," he began, "I just want to uh… not die."

Xenon looked at Adam and said, "What aren't you telling us?" by this time Mike was awake and walked out of his room to see the commotion.

Adam sighed and said, "I just… I made a deal a few years back with this guy named Fresno Bob, he runs the Scorpion Cartel. Basically, I was in need of rent money and I ran into him. He told me of this underground racing thing where people bet money on racers, the racers don't get any of the money though, they usually are there for fun but Bob basically told me that he'll bet a large sum of money on me and if I win he'll give me just enough money to pay rent and get groceries and some extra. I've been winning for a while and I made enough to be somewhat comfortable. When Xenon made me a Ranger I just… stopped, it's like when I became a Ranger I just realized what I was doing was super illegal. It wasn't until a few nights ago that Bob's lackeys told me if I don't start making money again I'll be in deep trouble so I went to the race and I… spun out. I lost the race and he bet $50,000 dollars on me and if he doesn't get his money he'll probably kill me."

Mike put his hand of Adam's shoulder, "Hey man, you'll get through this, we can call the team up tomorrow and figure it out but in the meantime, how about you sleep on my couch for the night."

Adam smiled and said, "Thanks."

As the 2 Rangers went to bed as Fresno Bob was sitting in his office as a Golden flash appeared before him, as the light dimmed down it revealed Pyrite, Fresno Bob looked up and casually pulled a gun from a drawer, "Who are you?" he said.

Pyrite laughed and said, "Call me Pyrite. I understand you run the most powerful cartel in the state."

"That is correct I assume you want to do some business with me?"

"Well, I just think you could be in need of some assistance."

"I think you got it backward golden boy, people make deals with me, not the other way around."

"I just thought a man as powerful as you would want to continue to be in power if there was a new world order."

Bob put his gun away and said, "I'm listening"

Pyrite began casually walking around the room and said, "Oh, that's perfect, perhaps you can help me take down the Power Rangers then"

"Heh, are you serious?" said Bob, "I can just take down a team of superheroes like that!"

"Oh really now? That's strange seeing as you're already on track to taking one down." Pyrite gave Bob a picture of Adam, "What if I told you that is the Yellow Ranger?"

Bob stared at the picture and said, "That… explains how he managed to walk away from the crash without a scratch."

Pyrite smiled, Bib got up and said, "Ok shiny, here's the deal. If you're telling the truth and Adam is the Yellow Ranger, I will help take down the rest of them, if not you're on your own." he held out his hand.  
Pyrite shook it and said, "Deal"

The next day all the Rangers were standing around the Command Center, trying to figure out a plan, "Well, maybe Zee can pay it?" said Madi.

"I'd love to but a lot of our money is my Dad's and he still isn't 100% on board with you guys, if I told him that one of us is grouped with some crazy cartel business, he'd flip out and no more Blue Ranger," said Zee.

Dan said, "Well, I doubt we could make that much money in 3 days, it's like he wants you dead."

"Oh my god…" said Adam putting his head in his hands, "I regret… so much."

"Don't worry Adam," Mike said, "This will all work out."

Kass spoke up, "I know I haven't been here long so I'm not 100% sure about how thing work but, can't we just go and talk to him?"

"Bob isn't much of a talker, more of a… shooter," said Adam.

"Well, perhaps we can persuade him some other way?" said Kass while cracking her knuckles.

Xenon said, "I uh… don't this that would be a good idea, if you as civilians and try to fight you'll definitely get gunned down if you go and fight as Rangers, you risk killing someone, revealing your identities, and not to mention is against the Ranger code, no using Powers for personal gain."

As Xenon finished an alert popped up on the screen showing a monster attack somewhere in the city, "Oh my god." said Adam, "That's where the cartel is… either Bob's getting attacked or…"

"Bob's the one attacking?" said Zee.

"Doesn't matter, come on Rangers, It's Morphin' Time! FINAL FORCE ACTIVATE!"

The Power Rangers set out to the Cartel and saw Pyrite right next to Fresno Bob, "Citizen!" said Mike, "Get to a safe place!"

Bob turned toward him and said, "Actually Ranger, you're the one who should find a safe place."

Pyrite pressed a button and a mechanical Monster came out, he had wheels on his ankles and forearms and exhaust pipes coming from his shoulders. His voice was like a roaring engine, "Graaah! I'll make you eat my dust Rangers Vrrm VRRM!"

"Did… did he just say, 'Vroom vroom?'" said Madi.

Adam stepped up, "I'll handle this one." He held out his hands and said, "Destruction Daggers!" his Daggers materialized in his hands he got into a battle stance and said, "I'm gonna pop your tires."

The mechanical monstrosity ran toward Adam, who lept above him and threw a Dagger into his back, he reached for his Morpher and yelled, "Shift into Turbo!" he used his new form to speed around the beast using his Turbo Blade to wound him, Adam stepped back a bit and went for his Morpher again and said, "Dino Thunder Power Up!" He flew toward the monster but was shot down.

"VRRM HAHAHA! You honestly thought that would work?" laughed the Mechanical Beast.

He shot a few more times until Adam flew straight up, and said, "Jungle Beast! Spirit unleashed!" he fell down and whacked the monster with the Jungle Bo, making a dent in his head. Adam stepped back and said, "Had enough?"

The Monster coughed and said, "VRMM! I'm just GETTIN' STARTED!" He zoomed toward Adam but he dodged and said "Go Galactic!" and he dug the Transdagger into the each of the monster's tires.

"Told ya!" said Adam cockily. The monster glared at Adam as he went back to Final Force mode, he swiped on his Morpher and selected each Ranger Power he had, 9 translucent Yellow Rangers came from his Morpher and gathered around him. They each readied their weapons and Adam yelled, "Yellow Ranger, STRIKE!" They all launched toward the Monster, leaving nothing but an explosion as the Yellow Rangers disappeared.

Pyrite laughed, "Well isn't that a shame? My master won't be very happy that your money couldn't buy a better monster, hell most of the mine lasted longer, guess I'll have to… take out the weak links!" he aimed his gun at Bob and charged it up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yelled Kass, Morphing into Mighty Morphin White, firing a white laser from her saber knocking Pyrite's gun out of his hand, she held the Sabre to Pyrite's neck, "Leave him alone!"

Pyrite laughed and said, "Ok… ok, but I think you know I'll be back!" Pyrite laughed and warped back to his lair.

Fresno Bob said to the Green Ranger, "Th-thank you! Is there a way I can repay you?"

Kass looked at the man and said, "You didn't strike me as the thankful type! Ok… there's one thing you can do, remove all debt that you put on people, and no more murder."

"Y-you knew about all of that?"

Kass looked him in the eyes under her helmet, "We Rangers see everything… now go."

Bob Ran off and once he was out of sight the Rangers Demorphed, Adam walked up to Kass and said, "Thank you so much!"

"Heh, not quite the way I wanted to do it, but your debt is gone!" said Kass, "By the way, how'd you do the Yellow Ranger Strike thing?"

Adam Laughed, "Heh, I don't know, I was just compelled to do it and I did!" he sighed and said, "Ok… I need to go home… I feel like a weight was taken from my shoulders…"

The Rangers teleported off as Pyrite was furious, "God DAMN IT!" he punched a wall a few DNA containers fell without him noticing as Pyrite was ranting to himself.

Dark smoke came from one of the containers that broke, it formed into a humanoid shape, the smoke formed into a man, wearing dark clothing with a cloak and a mask only revealing his eyes, mouth and a ponytail. The man opened his eyes and said, "Where am I?"

Pyrite turned around and saw the man, he laughed and said, "Oh… this is perfect!"


End file.
